Just Friends
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: Jack finds out a surprise about Sam but she gives an even bigger one to him.


Title: Just Friends  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: "Chimera" Season Seven  
  
Season: Post "Chimera"  
  
Summary: Jack finds out a surprise about Sam but she gives an even bigger one to him.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Stargate SG-1 and I mean no infringement by using the characters, I'm just writing to entertain, so please don't sue me. I don't own any rights to "Just Friends" sung by Gavin DeGraw or "You Don't Know Me" sung by Jann Arden either. I only own the plot.  
  
Author's Note: This came out of two days of listening to the Gavin DeGraw "Chariot" CD - which I highly recommend. Please read and review.  
  
-----------------  
  
Friday morning and afternoon had come and gone quickly, especially considering the fact that Jack had been locked in his office for the entire day since he needed to get some reports done. He couldn't spend one more minute in the Mountain if you paid him - he needed out. So here he stood, on the corner of downtown Colorado Springs, looking around at the various shops trying to find something to get into.  
  
Daniel was working late, Teal'c went home for the weekend and Carter was...well he didn't exactly know where she was but it was better that way, he was her CO - or so he kept telling himself.  
  
Sighing deeply before he headed down the street, Jack figured he'd get a cup of coffee and maybe see a movie. Walking half a block he suddenly stopped at the scene unveiling itself right before his eyes. He couldn't help but stare, his black ops training took over and he dashed behind a tree to watch the scene without being noticed.  
  
The café a few feet from him was the one that Cassie continually talked about - a real hotspot for the young crowd but apparently they had "a mocha latté to die for". He could hear the music playing from his hiding spot as he watched the drama in front of him.  
  
_I saw you there last night  
Standing in the dark  
You were acting so in love  
With your hand upon his heart  
_  
Standing a few feet from him was his beautiful blonde 2IC and Pete. She had her hand on his chest - right over his heart as her blue eyes searched his. He had one hand on the small of her back and the other in her hair.  
  
_But you were just friends  
At least that's what you said  
Now I know better from his fingers in your hair  
I'll forgive you for what you've done  
If you say that I'm the one_  
  
Suddenly air was having a hard time finding its way into Jack's lungs - Sam said that Pete wasn't anything serious, they were friends but here they were, in a very romantic pose on a Friday night, together.   
  
_I've had other options too  
But all I want is you  
Girl, your body fits me like a glove  
And you shower me with words of love_  
  
Just as suddenly a flash of anger rode though Jack - he'd had plenty of chances to get other women, granted most of them had been off world but still that counted. He'd always resisted, especially in recent history with their whole history of "caring a lot more than they were supposed to". But it wasn't just that...he'd resisted because there was only one girl he wanted anymore - and at that moment she was in someone else's arms.  
  
_While you were just friends  
At least that's what you said  
Now I know better from his fingers in your hair  
I'll forgive you for what you've done  
If you say that I'm the one_  
  
Jack risked one last glance at the couple before turning back the way he'd come. Suddenly being at home alone didn't seem like such a bad idea.  
  
-----------------  
  
"I'm sorry Pete." Sam sighed as she slowly withdrew her hand from his chest.  
  
"Wait - what are you saying here Sam?" Pete asked, he couldn't believe what he just heard come out of her mouth.  
  
"It's over Pete. I'm so sorry - this was wrong from the beginning. I'm in love with someone else." Sam said, never dropping eye contact.   
  
"In love with someone else? You couldn't say something before hand?" Pete asked, anger edging into his voice.   
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Sam said in a near whisper.  
  
"You didn't know what Sam? That you loved someone else?" Pete asked.  
  
Sam watched Pete and decided to just be fully honest, "No actually I always knew that I was in love with someone else - I just didn't know how much until you and I started seeing each other."  
  
Pete's mouth opened but nothing came out and Sam nodded once at him before pulling out of his grasp, "I'm sorry."  
  
Sam turned and headed down the block, leaving a shocked Pete standing in the middle of the sidewalk with his mouth still gaping. She had somewhere to be - well actually two places but no one was going to nitpick.   
  
-----------------  
  
Jack sat in his dark living room with a beer in hand watching the blank TV screen. He couldn't find the remote but at this point he didn't care.  
  
Suddenly his entire house began to rumble at the soft sounds of a piano being played though high powered bass speakers. He put his beer down and headed out front to investigate.   
  
-----------------  
  
Sam stood on Jack's front lawn with Cassie's car sitting idling in the driveway. She barrowed the teen's car since she had such a new stereo system and Sam needed someway to get Jack's attention.   
  
Suddenly the front door opened and there he stood in all his glory, tight denim jeans and a tight black tee shirt that contrasted his silvery hair perfectly. He looked surprised at the sight of his 2IC. Suddenly he stepped toward her and she stepped towards him, the pair met in the middle as the song began.  
  
_You gave your hand to me  
And then you say hello  
And I can hardly speak  
My heart is beating so  
And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well  
But you don't know me_  
  
"Carter what are you doing here?" Jack asked still completely baffled - so baffled that he forgot he was supposed to be mad at her.  
  
"I know you saw sir - Pete and I. I saw you." Sam replied but before Jack could respond she held a hand to his lips, her fingers trembling slightly at the chance to touch him. "What you didn't see was, me breaking the relationship off. I don't love Pete."  
  
_No you don't know the one  
Who dreams of you at night  
And longs to kiss your lips  
Longs to hold you tight  
Oh I am just a friend  
That's all I've ever been  
Cause you don't know me  
_  
Jack stood completely still for a moment before he removed Sam's hand from his mouth, holding it gently in one hand. Without trying he could feel her pulse racing through her wrist. He looked into her bright blue eyes and smiled. "I'm glad."  
  
Sam smiled then, "I thought you would be."  
  
I never knew the art of making love  
  
No my heartaches with love for you  
  
Afraid and shy I let my chance go by  
  
The chance that you might love me too  
  
Jack slowly dropped Sam's wrist but pulled her close to him, kissing her passionately right there on the front lawn. After a moment Sam relaxed and melded into his arms. They finally parted and Jack found Sam's eyes wide in fear, "What about the regulations?"   
  
Jack shrugged, "Who's going to tell? Mrs. McGinty who can't see three feet in front of her face or Tommy Jr. who constantly asks me where my blonde girlfriend is when you're not here and if you can ever give him a ride on your bike. I think we're safe here Sam."  
  
Sam smiled and blushed slightly, "I know we are."  
  
With that Sam leaned in and kissed Jack again - he was right; the regulations wouldn't be a problem. She and Jack were just friends. Right, friends...that was the word.  
  
-----------------  
  
After Thought: What did you think? Just a little something. Please review. 


End file.
